Notas hechas de lagrimas
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: Capitulo 3 "Guarde mi violín en su estuche y me recosté en la cama. Ya no iba a poder dormir, y si lo hacía, despertaría con más sueño, así que solo me quede recostada viendo como poco a poco amanecía atreves del ventanal."


Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n_n

En lo personal me gusto mucho, y no es por que lo alla escrito yo XD si no por que en verdad me gusto como plasme esta parte.

Es algo corto, pero creo que tiene todo lo necesario para plasmas los sentimientos del personaje :p

Espero que tambien les guste. Espero sus comentarios

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

_**Notas hechas de lágrimas**_

Después de que acompañar a mi hermanos mientras comía, volví a mi cuarto y el entro en el estudio-biblioteca a terminar un trabajo pendiente. Le di las buenas noches y lo deje solo.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y me deja caer. Empecé a pensar en muchas cosas y sobre todo en lo que acababa de suceder con mi hermano. Por extraño que parezca en algunas ocasiones yo parecía la mayor que él.

Recordé el día del funeral de nuestros padres y como en ningún momento derrame una lagrima. Simplemente, por alguna razón, no llore. Nuestros familiares me decían: _Llora, querida. Te hará bien _o _No trates de hacerte la fuerte _ y todo ese tipo de cosas. Todos los reunidos hay eran una bola de hipócritas, cuando creían que no los oía empezaban a cuchichear y hablar mal de nosotros, escuchaba cosas como: _Mira, ni una lagrima. De seguro ni los quería. _¿Qué tenía que estar llena de mocos y lagrimas sobre los ataúdes para demostrar mi cariño?

Los quería- quiero- mucho, pero en ningún momento sentí la necesidad de llorar.

De por si no hablaba mucho, y con eso, prácticamente deje de hacerlo. Fue como si me hubieran quitado la voz, solo hablaba con mi hermano y eso para consolarlo y decirle _Estoy bien, _pero cada que le decía aquello el empezaba a llorar. El trataba de no llorar delante de mí, pero como ya dije, de los dos yo parecía la mayor, así que lo abrazaba y consolaba a él.

Sentí como algo se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Una lágrima.

Me quede pasmada prácticamente. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Por qué? Tenía tanto que no lloraba, que no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez.

Me levante, tome mi violín y empecé a tocar de una manera muy agresiva y muy rápida. Poco a poco fui bajando la velocidad y tención a la que sometía las cuerdas, convirtiendo la melodía en melancolía y tristeza pura.

Toque melodía tras melodía, hora tras hora hasta que me canse. Fije mi mirada en el reloj de mi buro y caraba las cuatro de la mañana.

No moleste a nadie con el ruido, ya que las paredes de mi recamara estaban forradas de material especial para aislar el sonido, y como había cerrado el ventanal, mucho menos.

Diablos. Solo me quedaban dos horas aproximadamente para mi hora habitual de levantarme e irme a la escuela.

Guarde mi violín en su estuche y me recosté en la cama. Ya no iba a poder dormir, y si lo hacía, despertaría con más sueño, así que solo me quede recostada viendo como poco a poco amanecía atreves del ventanal.

Después de haberme bañado y arreglado, baje a desayunar.

Mi hermano estaba "preparando" el desayuno- aunque solo sacaba las cosas necesarias para que yo lo hiciera.

—Buenos días

—Buenos días… ¿No dormiste?— me pregunto con cara de disgusto.

—No mucho

—¿Cómo que _no mucho? _Más bien no dormiste, ¿o me equivoco?

—Está bien, está bien. Soy culpable de todo lo que se me acusa

—No está bien que no duermas, y más tú que estas todo el día en clases.

—Lo siento. No lo vuelvo a hacer— dije mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de mi espalda.

Desayunamos tranquilamente y en calma, después llego la hora de irnos a nuestra ruyina diaria.

—Bueno, me voy— dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente

—Con cuidado. Que te vaya bien

—Gracias. Y recuerda lo que hablamos, no llegues tarde otra vez.

—Está bien—dije medio a regañadientes.

Me sonrió y salió por la puerta en dirección a su auto. Y ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué yo no tenía carro? Fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba en ello. Decidí no darle mucha importancia… por el momento.

Subí a mi cuarto por mi mochila y estuche. Entre y me quede mirándolo por unos momentos recordando la escena que había hecho hace unas cuantas horas.

¿Por qué me había puesto de aquel modo? Y lo que más me desconcertó de todo, fue que hubiera llorado. Aun que solo fueron unas cuantas gotas, me tomo desprevenida, porque ni siquiera me sentía con ganas de llorar. Qué extraño.

Tome mis cosas y salí de mi casa en dirección a la escuela.

* * *

Que les parecio ?????

Espero sus Reviews n_n

Hasta el siguiente capitulo


End file.
